nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Spider serpent
The spider serpent is the seventh sky serpent encountered in Sky Serpents. Appearance The spider serpent is a long black serpent with black horns and glowing red eyes on its head. Despite being a "spider" serpent, it only has two eyes. Game information The spider serpent is a formidable foe that the player may have difficulty fighting against. The spider serpent has hard scales which cannot be penetrated by the player's dagger, and thus prevents the player from holding on to it. This itself is an annoyance as when the player cannot hold on to a serpent and hack away at the weak point in this level. This serpent can also expose and conceal its weak point, so although the player may be damaging a weak point, it may be quickly and temporarily concealed. As the player cannot grip this serpent, they are forced to continually run and keep up with the serpent. The inability of the player to grab the serpent presents many problems, one of them being down-stabs with the sword being difficult to perform. The player is forced to use their two other attacks instead of the likely overused down-stabbing: slicing when the Weak Point comes beside them (side-slicing), and the Spin Slice. Slicing when the weak point comes close to the player is nearly impossible to do to the first weak point with the sword, but doing the spin jump ( + ) on the weak point - and further weak points - can easily kill it, though. If the spin slice is executed correctly on a weak point, it can do the equality of three sword blows. With the spin slice, the spider serpent is easy to kill; however, the player has to know when to execute it. The spin slice is easily executed on weak points on a vertical upwards or downwards wall, as the player has a large range with the sword. Using this move on a weak point positions below the player is itself difficult, and requires skill. With the spider serpent's bursts of speed, plus shooting of fireballs out of segments when a weak point is lost, proves this Sky Serpent to be challenge. Attacks After a weak point is destroyed, fireballs will be released from the holes on the serpent. When this happens after the first weak point is destroyed, a trick to avoid the fireballs is to stand where the spike on the tail is (although it has a spike, it is harmless). The fireballs can be destroyed with a side slice or a spin slice. Abilities The spider serpent has many abilities. It is the only serpent in Sky Serpents that cannot be grabbed. This is due to its metal skin that is impenetrable by the player's dagger, and because of this, the player can only use two out of their three attacks, and must always be moving. The spider serpent's plating around the weak points will open at certain points, and close at certain points. It, like a few other Sky Serpents, can actually go through parts of its body, and speeds up when doing so. Weak spots The spider serpent three weak points, each which take around four blows with the sword to destroy. Weak point three can sometimes take ten blows. Category:Sky Serpents Category:Enemies